


My real parents

by Delso



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Childish Aaron, Happy Aaron, M/M, Proud Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delso/pseuds/Delso
Summary: Robert finds out about Aaron's match making.





	

Aaron was sat at the kitchen table playing on his phone, waiting for Robert to get home. He had just sent his Mum off to talk to Paddy, and was waiting in anticipation for the result. 

Robert walked in through the back door without Aaron noticing and kissed his head, startling him. 

"W-what" Aaron said sounding alarmed as he span round.

"Who's whoa, sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Robert explains as he tries to calm a tense Aaron by putting his arm around his waist. 

Aaron immediately relaxes, pulling Robert into a hug, almost as an apology for flinching so much at his affection. They sit back down and Robert immedietly notices that something is up with his fiancé. 

"What's up anyway?" Robert asks suspiciously.

"Huh? Nothing? Why would something be up?" Aaron asks confused.

"Aaron you were so deep in thought you didn't notice me come in, and you jumped a mile when I kissed you. Tell me what's up" Robert explains, not knowing whether this thing bothering Aaron was good or bad, but knowing their luck, it was very bad. 

Aaron just looks away, not wanting Robert to think he's being stupid.

"Nothing" Aaron mutters, but can't stop the little grin that appears on his face. So he goes to their bedroom to escape from Robert. 

This behaviour intrigued Robert to no end so obviously he followed. 

"Wait what's going on?" He asks utterly confused.

Aaron gives up trying to hide it because he's just so happy and that's been a rare feeling for him recently. 

"Paddy and Mum like eachother" He says hiding his happiness to see Roberts reaction at the news.

"Aaron that's not news, they've been friends for years" Robert says not catching on. 

Aaron groans, Robert wasn't getting this. "No Rob! Mum and Paddy like like eachother" Aaron attempts again. 

Robert just smiles at him in awe and says nothing.

"What?" Aaron asks, on edge. 

"What did you know or something?" He asks again. 

"That was the most cutest, childish thing I think you've ever said" Robert says chuckling. 

"Oh" Aaron says, a bit embarassed, he knew it was stupid being this excited. 

Robert picks up on the embarrassment "No, it was so adorable" he says smirking. 

Aaron makes a face, he doesn't want to be adorable. So he makes a pouty face at Robert but as soon as he looks at him he smiles again because he's just so happy. 

"You're excited about this aren't you?" Robert asks knowingly. 

"No?" Aaron says clearly lying. 

"Yes you are! You're happy they like each other again!" Rob says triumphantly, proud with himself that he's solved this, as he tickles Aaron to try and get him to admit it. 

Aaron giggles at the tickling, but after a while his defence weakens and he struggles for breath so admits the truth. "Okay okay!! I am!" 

"I knew it!" Rob says with pride. 

"Well why wouldn't I be?! My mum and dad are getting back together! I have my parents back again!" Aaron says like an excited child. 

Robert feels his heart warm, he loves that Aaron calls paddy his dad as if it's the most obvious thing ever. That he's blocked out that evil evil man that called himself his father when he was younger. 

"I'm so happy for you babe" Robert says truthfully. 

"Well it's gunna be great! We all worked so good together when I was a kid, and I loved living with Paddy. And he let me have a dog! I loved that dog." Aaron rambled excitedly like a child talking about their favourite toy.

But Robert listened closely, hanging onto every word Aaron was saying, he had never heard Aaron talk of any point of his childhood with such happiness as he did right now. It was nice. It was refreshing. And even though he didn't get on with Paddy, he was so greatful that he had cared for Aaron and taken him in. And once again he's made Aaron reveal that breath taking smile that he doesn't show nearly enough. 

Rob continues to stare at Aaron, even after he's finished rambling .

"I love you" Robert says ones Aaron's finished, seemingly exhausted by explaining how great everything used to be. 

"I love you too Rob" Aaron says, realising that he had got lost in his memories of himself, Paddy and Chas. 

They decided to cuddle and watch a movie, Robert joked that Aaron could choose the film to calm down before bedtime. To which he got a grumbly reply that he better not ever repeat to anyone how excited Aaron was. But Robert was sure he'd blow his cover all by himself.

When Aaron was asleep, practically on top of Robert, he looked down at his sleeping fiancé and smiled. His whole body warmed at the fact that this childish grown man who got adorably excited at his parents getting back together was his. And he vowed to make that cute child appear in Aaron much much more.


End file.
